escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Moralia (Obras morales y de costumbres)
[[Archivo:Pierre-Jean Burette - Plutarque.jpg|thumb|Diálogo Sobre la música de Plutarco, 1735.]] Moralia (Obras morales y de costumbres) son los restos supervivientes de la obra de Plutarco recopilados bajo el título de Moralia (traducidos como Obras morales y de costumbres). Dicho encabezamiento no se lo dio el propio autor, sino el monje bizantino Máximo Planudes, que recopiló en el siglo XIII diversos trabajos dispersos de Plutarco, e incluso otros -considerados hoy espurios- bajo este rótulo. Libros Desde la edición de Henri Estienne de 1572, Moralia ha sido tradicionalmente distribuido en 14 libros, como sigue: *I. **1. Sobre la educación de los hijos ( - De liberis educandis) **2. Cómo debe el joven escuchar poesía (Πώς δει τον νέον ποιημάτων ακούειν - Quomodo adolescens poetas audire debeat) **3. Sobre cómo se debe escuchar (Περί του ακούειν - De recta ratione audiendi) **4. Cómo distinguir a un adulador de un amigo (Πώς αν τις διακρίνοιε τον κόλακα του φίλου - Quomodo adulator ab amico internoscatur) **5. Cómo percibir los propios progresos en la virtud (Πώς αν τις αίσθοιτο εαυτού προκόπτοντος επ’ αρετή - Quomodo quis suos in virtute sentiat profectus) *II. **6. Cómo sacar provecho de los enemigos (Πώς αν τις υπ’ εχθρών ωφελοίτο - De capienda ex inimicis utilitate) **7. Sobre la abundancia de amigos (Περί πολυφιλίας - De amicorum multitudine) **8. Sobre la fortuna (Περί τύχης - De fortuna) **9. Sobre la virtud y el vicio (Περί αρετής και κακίας - De virtute et vitio) **10. Escrito de consolación a Apolonio (Παραμυθητικός προς Απολλώνιον - Consolatio ad Apollonium) **11. Consejos para conservar la salud (Υγιεινά παραγγέλματα - De tuenda sanitate praecepta) **12. Deberes del matrimonio (Γαμικά παραγγέλματα - Coniugalia praecepta) **13. Banquete de los siete sabios (Επτά σοφών συμπόσιον - Septem sapientium convivium) **14. Sobre la superstición (Περί δεισιδαιμονίας - De superstitione) *III. **15. Máximas de reyes y generales (Βασιλέων αποφθέγματα και στρατηγών - regum et imperatorem apophthegmata) **16. Máximas de espartanos (Άποφθέγματα Λακωνικά - apophthegmata Laconica) **17. Antiguas costumbres de los espartanos (Τα παλαιά των Λακεδαιμονίων επιτηδεύματα - instituta Laconica) **18. Máximas de mujeres espartanas (Λακαινών αποφθέγματα - Lacaenarum apophthegmata) **19. Virtudes de mujeres (Γυναικών αρεταί - Mulierum virtutes) *IV. **20. Cuestiones romanas (Αίτια Ρωμαϊκά - Quaestiones Romanae) **21. Cuestiones griegas (Αίτια Ελληνικά - Quaestiones Graecae) **22. Historias paralelas griegas y romanas (Συναγωγή ιστοριών παραλλήλων Ελληνικών και Ρωμαϊκών - Parallela minora) (pseudo-Plutarco) **23. Sobre la fortuna de los romanos (Περί της Ρωμαίων τύχης - De fortuna Romanorum) **24. Sobre la fortuna o virtud de Alejandro Magno (Περί της Αλεξάνδρου τύχης ή αρετής - De Alexandri magni fortuna aut virtute) **25. Sobre la fama de los atenienses (Πότερον Αθηναίοι κατά πόλεμον ή κατά σοφίαν ενδοξότεροι - De gloria Atheniensium) *V. **26. Sobre Isis y Osiris (Περί Ίσιδος και Οσίριδος - De Iside et Osiride) **27. Sobre la E de Delfos (Περί τού Εί τού έν Δελφοίς - De E apud Delphos) **28. Sobre los oráculos de la Pitia (Περί του μη χραν έμμετρα νυν την Πυθίαν - De Pythiae oraculis) **29. Sobre la desaparición de los oráculos (Περί των εκλελοιπότων χρηστηρίων - De defectu oraculorum) *VI. **30. Si la virtud puede enseñarse (Ει διδακτόν η αρετή - An virtus doceri possit) **31. Sobre la virtud moral (Περί ηθικής αρετής - De virtute morali) **32. Sobre el refrenamiento de la ira (Περί αοργησίας - De cohibenda ira) **33. Sobre la paz de alma (Περί ευθυμίας - De tranquillitate animi) **34. Sobre el amor fraternal (Περί φιλαδελφίας - De fraterno amore) **35. Sobre el afecto por los descendientes (Περί της εις τα έγγονα φιλοστοργίας - De amore prolis) **36. Si el vicio es suficiente para causar infelicidad (Ει αυτάρκης η κακία προς κακοδαιμονίαν - An vitiositas ad infelicitatem sufficiat) **37. Si las afecciones del alma son peores que las del cuerpo (Περί του πότερον τα ψυχής ή τα σώματος πάθη χείρονα - Animine an corporis affectiones sint peiores) **38. Sobre la locuacidad (Περί αδολεσχίας - De garrulitate) **39. Sobre la curiosidad (Περί πολυπραγμοσύνης - De curiositate) *VII. **40. Sobre el amor a la riqueza (Περί φιλοπλουτίας - De cupiditate divitiarum) **41. Sobre la falsa modestia (Περί δυσωπίας - De vitioso pudore) **42. Sobre la envidia y el odio (Περί φθόνου και μίσους - De invidia et odio) **43. Sobre el alabarse a uno mismo sin incurrir en reproche (Περί του εαυτόν επαινείν ανεπιφθόνως - De laude ipsius) **44. Sobre los retrasos de la venganza divina (Περί των υπό του θείου βραδέως τιμωρουμένων - De sera numinis vindicta) **45. Sobre el hado (Περί ειμαρμένης - De fato) (pseudo-plutarco) **46. Sobre el demon de Sócrates (Περί του Σωκράτους δαιμονίου - De genio Socratis) **47. Sobre el destierro (Περί φυγής - De exilio) **48. Escrito de consolación a su mujer (Παραμυθητικός προς την γυναίκα - Consolatio ad uxorem) *VIII. **49. Charlas de sobremesa (Συμποσιακά - Quaestiones convivales) *IX. **50. Erótico (Έρωτικός - Amatorius) *X. **51. Narraciones de amor (Ερωτικαί διηγήσεις - Amatoriae narrationes) **52. Sobre la necesidad de que el filósofo converse con los gobernantes (Περί του ότι μάλιστα τοις ηγεμόσιν δει τον φιλόσοφον διαλέγεσθαι - Maxime cum principibus philosopho esse disserendum) **53. A un gobernante falto de instrucción (Προς ηγεμόνα απαίδευτον - Ad principem ineruditum) **54. Sobre si el anciano debe intervenir en política (Ει πρεσβυτέρω πολιτευτέον - An seni respublica gerenda sit) **55. Consejos políticos (Πολιτικά παραγγέλματα - Praecepta gerendae reipublicae) **56. Sobre monarquía, democracia y oligarquía (Περί μοναρχίας και δημοκρατίας και ολιγαρχίας - De unius in republica dominatione, populari statu, et paucorum imperio) **57. La inconveniencia de contraer deudas (Περί του μη δειν δανείζεσθαι - De vitando aere alieno) **58. Vidas de los diez oradores (Βίοι των δέκα ρητόρων - Vitae decem oratorum) (pseudo-Plutarco) **59. Comparación de Aristófanes y Menandro (Συγκρίσεως Αριστοφάνους και Μενάνδρου επιτομή - Comparationis Aristophanis et Menandri compendium) *XI. **60. Sobre la malevolencia de Heródoto (Περί της Ήροδότου κακοηθείας - De malignitate Herodoti) **61. Sobre las opiniones de los filósofos (Περί των αρεσκόντων φιλοσόφοις φυσικών δογμάτων - De placitis philosophorum) **62. Cuestiones sobre la naturaleza (Αίτια φυσικά - Quaestiones naturales) *XII. **63. Sobre la cara visible de la luna ( - De facie in orbe lunae) **64. On the Principle of Cold (Περί του πρώτως ψυχρού - De primo frigido) **65. Whether Fire or Water is More Useful (Πότερον ύδωρ ή πυρ χρησιμότερον - Aquane an ignis sit utilior) **66. Whether Land or Sea Animals are Cleverer (Πότερα των ζώων φρονιμώτερα, τα χερσαία ή τα ένυδρα - De sollertia animalium) **67. Beasts are Rational (Περί του τα άλογα λόγω χρήσθαι - Bruta animalia ratione uti) **68. On the Eating of Flesh (Περί σαρκοφαγίας - De esu carnium) *XIII. **69. Platonic Questions (Πλατωνικά ζητήματα - Platonicae quaestiones) **70. On the Birth of the Spirit in Timaeus (Περί της εν Τιμαίω ψυχογονίας - De animae procreatione in Timaeo) **71. Summary of the Birth of the Spirit (Επιτομή του περί της εν τω Τιμαίω ψυχογονίας - Epitome libri de animae procreatione in Timaeo) **72. On Stoic Self-Contradictions (Περί Στωικών εναντιωμάτων - De Stoicorum repugnantiis) **73. The Stoics Speak More Paradoxically than the Poets (Ότι παραδοξότερα οι Στωικοί των ποιητών λέγουσιν - Stoicos absurdiora poetis dicere) **74. On Common Conceptions against the Stoics (Περί των κοινών εννοιών προς τους Στωικούς - De communibus notitiis adversus Stoicos) *XIV. **75. It is Impossible to Live Pleasantly in the Manner of Epicurus (Ότι ουδέ ηδέως ζην έστιν κατ’ Επίκουρον - Non posse suaviter vivi secundum Epicurum) **76. Against Colotes (Προς Κωλώτην - Adversus Colotem) **77. Is the Saying "Live in Obscurity" Right? (Ει καλώς είρηται το λάθε βιώσας - An recte dictum sit latenter esse vivendum) **78. On Music (Περί μουσικής - De musica) (pseudo-Plutarch) Véase también *Vidas paralelas *Plutarco Bibliografía *'Obras Morales y de Costumbres (Moralia)'. Obra completa. Madrid: Editorial Gredos. ISBN 978-84-249-1601-5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # Enlaces externos Categoría:Literatura en griego antiguo en:Moralia fi:Moralia fr:Œuvres morales pl:Moralia sl:Moralia (Plutarh)